Firasat
by Silver Doellet
Summary: "Kupercaya alam pun berbahasa. Ada makna dibalik semua pertanda." -Firasat. Missing Scene from Harry Potter and The half Blood Prince. Oneshot. Happy reading


**_"You need what's wrapped in them, it's Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting—"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Firasat**

**By Silver Doellet**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling only.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang bilang, bahwa tahun OWL adalah tahun terberatmu di Hogwarts. Bahkan kau tak akan segan-segan menelan Manisan Mimisan hanya untuk membolos pelajaran Si Tua Binns. Yah, aku tak akan berani menyangkal hal itu. Karena alih-alih menghabiskan sore yang cerah ini bersama pacar_ku_ menikmati keindahan Danau Hitam, aku malah tertahan disini bersama sahabat setengah gilaku, Luna Lovegood, di perpustakaan.

Merlin. Aku bukan Hermione yang gila belajar. Bukan. Aku lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan Arnold jika OWL ku tidak berlangsung dua minggu lagi. Atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu di ruang rekreasi bersama Harry. Ah, semua persiapan OWL ini membuatku gila. Mungkin aku akan menulis surat pada Fred dan George bahwa aku akan mengikuti jejak mereka untuk kabur dari sekolah, dan menginap di salah satu flat di Diagon Alley. Kemudian menulis permintaan maaf pada Mom bahwa aku—anak perempuan satu-satunya dalam keluarga—tidak bisa memenuhi segala impiannya…

Luna sedang sibuk menyalin catatan dari buku perpustakaan (Lima Puluh Ramuan Pengobatan Dasar dan Penggunanaannya) di sebelahku, sesekali bersenandung sambil mendongak ke arah jendela besar di depan kami, memperhatikan awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan di langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Sedangkan aku sendiri hanya menatap halaman yang sama di buku yang sedang kubaca selama lima menit terakhir. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kali ini. Mungkin karena aku sudah belajar disini selama tiga jam penuh. Otakku sudah tidak mau diajak bekerjasama lagi untuk menyerap informasi dari buku.

Aku pun menyerah dan meletakkan buku yang sedang kubaca.

Aku mendongak ke arah jendela besar di depanku. Ini adalah tempat favoritku di perpustakaan. Meja yang kupakai bersama Luna terletak di depan sebuah jendela besar setinggi rak buku perpustakaan Hogwarts, yang menghadap langsung ke arah Lapangan Quidditch. Pemandangan yang disajikan tidak ada duanya. Pegunungan Skotlandia terpampang luas di depan mataku. Awan-awan berarak dengan indah di langit sore, walaupun matahari tengah menuju tempat peristirahatannya. Sekelompok burung terbang melayang membentuk formasi-formasi di cakrawala, menambah keindahan yang ditampilkan alam saat ini.

Mengamati langit membuatku bosan dan lelah. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku ke meja dan memejamkan mata. Mungkin mengistirahatkan mata sejenak akan membuatku segar kembali….

_Aku berada di sebuah lorong yang gelap yang mengingatkanku pada lorong bawah tanah menuju Kamar Rahasia milik Salazar Slytherin. Penerangan di tempat itu hanya berasal dari obor yang—entah dari mana dan kapan—sedang kupegang. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi tak bisa menemukan apapun. Tanganku meraih-raih tongkat yang biasa kusimpan di dalam saku jubah sekolahku, tetapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya. _

_Saat itulah aku melihat dirinya._

_Dia berada lima meter di depanku. Punggung itu. Punggung yang selama lima tahun selalu kutatap dari jauh. Bagaimana kau tidak bisa mengenalinya, kalau kau setiap hari memperhatikan orang yang kau cintai? _

_ Harry Potter sedang berdiri membelakangiku._

_Rambutnya berkibar-kibar bagai diterpa angin kencang. Padahal aku tak bisa merasakan hembusan angin sedikitpun di tempat aku berdiri. Ia sedang memegang tongkat di tangannya dengan siaga dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku. Barulah saat itu aku memperhatikan apa yang Harry tuju._

_Di ujung sana, ada cahaya hijau terang yang tak kuperhatikan sebelumnya. Lama kelamaan, cahaya itu bertambah terang. Aku ingin berteriak pada Harry agar jangan pergi kesana. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku mempunyai perasaan bahwa cahaya itu berbahaya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali dari tenggorokanku. Maka aku pun berlari mengejar Harry. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk meraihnya, tapi aku tak bisa. Padahal Harry hanya berjalan seperti biasa. _

_Jarak kami pun semakin jauh sampai akhirnya cahaya hijau itu berubah menjadi biru terang dan menelan Harry. Semuanya menjadi gelap kembali. Aku kehilangan oborku, dan aku pun terjatuh. Jatuh ditelan kegelapan…._

Aku tersentak bangun. Luna masih berada di sampingku memegang pena bulu elangnya, tapi ia sedang menoleh ke arahku saat ini.

"Ginny, kau tak apa-apa? Kau berkeringat.." tanya Luna dengan suara melamun.

Aku menyentuh keningku yang bercucuran keringat, dan mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah akibat mengejar Harry dalam mimpi. Cukup lama juga aku tertidur karena matahari sudah sepenuhnya menghilang saat ini. Langit pun telah digantikan bulan dan bintang-bintang malam hari. Aku merasa sangat lelah.

"Luna, apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu? Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?"

"Okay,"

Luna langsung membereskan catatannya yang sudah mencapai enam halaman lebih. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan menoleh ke arah langit malam. Langit yang cerah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan, tak tertutup oleh awan. Sesekali dedaunan bergoyang diterpa angin sepoi yang bertiup. Malam ini adalah malam yang tenang. Tapi mengapa perasaan ini tak tenang sama sekali?

-oOo-

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan sepuluh menit sebelum jam malam. Aku dan Luna bergegas menelusuri koridor lantai empat menuju tangga. Aku tidak ingin tertangkap oleh Filch atau kucingnya saat tengah berkeliaran seperti ini. Saat mencapai lantai lima, kami melihat Profesor Trelawney berjalan menuju ke arah kami dan sedang membawa beberapa botol _sherry _kosong sambil menggumam menggerutu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luna—yang memang menjadi murid kesayangan Trelawney di kelas—menyapa Profesor yang mengajar subjek Ramalan itu.

"Selamat malam Profesor! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sini? Mencari suasana baru untuk meningkatkan kepekaan mata batin?"

Professor Trelawney berhenti menggerutu dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku tengah mencari waktu untuk diriku sendiri, anakku, sampai aku diberi harapan palsu oleh seorang anak yang terlalu buta akan nasibnya sendiri, serta oleh penguasa di dalam sana. Oh, biarkanlah mereka berdiskusi tentang kekecewaanku sementara aku yakin mereka tahu aku lah yang bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi…"

Kemudian ia berjalan melewati aku dan Luna seakan-akan tidak habis berbicara dengan siapapun. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu melihat sikap mereka berdua.

Kami pun kembali melangkah menelusuri koridor, sampai suara botol-botol berjatuhan menerpa indera telinga kami. Aku dan Luna menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Profesor Trelawney tengah jatuh berlutut. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan berjongkok di depan perempuan itu.

"_Malam ini akan terjadi,_"

Ucap Profesor Trelwaney dengan mata membelalak. Aku pun sangat terkejut karena suara yang dikeluarkannya sangat berbeda dengan suara melamun yang barusan ia pergunakan saat berbicara dengan Luna.

_ "Musuh besar Pangeran Kegelapan akan terbebas dari penderitaan untuk selamanya. Satu pengkhianatan dan satu kebenaran terungkap sedang yang lainnya tersimpan rapat, sampai akhir yang ditentukan."_

Aku terbelalak. Pangeran Kegelapan? Pengkhianatan? Apakah ini hanya ramalan lain yang dibuat-buat oleh Trelawney?

"Profesor? Profesor! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mengguncang tubuh Profesor Trelawney sampai matanya kembali normal.

"Oh,"

"Profesor, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luna

Ia terlihat bingung karena mendapati dirinya tengah duduk di lantai koridor. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada botol-botol _sherry_ yang bergeletakan di sana.

"Oh, aku harus bergegas anak-anak," kemudian ia berdiri, melambaikan tongkat ke arah botol-botol yang segera saja melayang ke arahnya, dan bergegas menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Aku dan Luna hanya menatap perempuan itu sampai ia menghilang dari penglihatan kami.

Luna merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah galleon dari sana. Ia menatap galleon itu dan berkata, "Ginny, panggilan darurat dari Hermione."

Aku mengambil galleon itu dari tangan Luna, dan segera berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan Luna mengikuti di belakangku.

_I knew it_. Aku telah merasakan hal yang ganjil sejak mimpi aneh tadi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. _Ada yang salah_. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku tahu pasti, ada sesuatu yang sangat darurat sampai Hermione merasa perlu menghubungi anggota DA .

"_Quid Agis?_" Kataku saat kami sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Lukisan itu segera mengayun terbuka, aku pun masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan diikuti oleh Luna.

Aku melihat Ron, Hermione dan Neville sedang berdiri dan terlibat percakapan yang serius. Menyadari pintu ruang rekreasi terbuka, Hermione segera menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya diliputi rasa takut dan panik yang sangat jelas. Melihat ekspresi Hermione, aku seperti telah mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi. Aku merasakan aliran darah di wajahku berhenti.

"Hermione, ada apa? Dimana Harry?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sayangku, kupercaya alam pun berbahasa. Ada makna dibalik semua pertanda. Firasat ini, rasa rindukah, ataukah tanda bahaya? Cepat pulang. Cepat kembali._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin._**

**_A.N: Errrr….. I know. Ini tijel. Super tijel. Tapi yah…. Beginilah jadinya Jadi ceritanya ini missing scene di buku HP 6 (kalian tau lah ya yang mana). Terus terinspirasi dari lagu Firasat yang di re-sing sama Raisa… Dan… Tadaaaa! Jadilah cerita tijel ini Emang dasar Author gatau diri ya, belom ngelanjutin Untitled malah bikin fic baru Maaf ya buat semua yang menunggu Untitled. Gue sendiri gak bermaksud nge-PHP-in kalian. Beneran deh. SUER. Tapi idenya mentok, dan waktu menulisnya emang mepet, dan masih sibuk menjajaki fase dunia baru dalam kehidupan pribadi jadi ya…. Begitu deh MAAF sekali lagi!_**

**_P.S: ada yang mau kasih saran fic ini bergenre apa? Gue sendiri bingung ini genre nya apa -_-v_**


End file.
